


Hey Jealous Lover Ch.5 of 16

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealous Brian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart is a lonely hunter.<br/>Takes places after Ep. 208 and before Ep. 217</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealous Lover Ch.5 of 16

Brian emerged from his shower clear-headed, refreshed and in total control. _Worth every fucking penny!_ He paused in front of the full-lenth mirror. Brushing a heated towel over his naked body, he surveyed the taut ass and firm stomach, the muscular back and arms, and last but not least, the well endowed, perfectly shaped cock. He smirked in amusement. _Just like fucking Mary Poppins._ _~~Practically~~ perfect in every way. _ With pools of liquid on his skin begging to be lapped up by an eager tongue, he padded from the bathroom with a hidden objective. Bring it on!  
  
    _“You’re so vain. You probably think this song is about you.”_ _©C.Simon_  
  
He faltered at the sight of the two blond heads pressed together but recovered when they pulled apart, aware of his presence. Painful childhood memories reminded him to stay focused, to never let anyone or anything get to him.   
  
                                                       The battered and broken man stood poised on the cliff.  
                                                       Sobbing in despair, his anguish reverberating across the canyons of time.  
                                                      “Why? Why?” He didn’t understand. What had he done to deserve such a fate?  
                                                       A feathery touch sent him over the edge.  
                                                       Sailing through nothingness, he screamed in protest, “But I didn’t do anything!”  
                                                       Before he reached the blackness of forever, a sad voice answered him. “That’s the problem.”  
  
Justin didn’t have to see Brian to know he was in full predator mode. He sensed him slithering in his direction, the way an animal senses danger. The atmosphere in the loft crackled and the hairs on his arms stood tall in anticipation of what was or was not to be.  
  
                           **“Motion camouflage is a predatory technique that makes a hunter appear to be stationary even when they’re in motion.”** _S.Hubbard_  
  
In an instant, a possessive arm draped around his shoulders to send a message—don’t fuck with me. “Did you order yet?”  
  
The slow burn from those four words insinuated itself into Justin’s pores so subtly that he wasn’t aware of it. Glassy blue eyes were riveted on a long water droplet suspended at the base of Brian's throat. Like a moth to a flame, his tongue peeked out, gliding across his increasingly dry lips. With the added stimulation of Brian’s hand feathering through his hair, his mouth tried to wrap itself around the words in his head. “Huh? Oh, yeah. It should be here soon.”  
  
                             **“Motion camouflage works so long as the shadower keeps himself positioned between a fixed point and his target.”** _S.Hubbard_  
  
The wide-eyed gaze didn’t disappoint. Brian knew exactly what to say and how to say it to get the desired response. A captivated audience made it all the more satisfying, feeding his exhibitionist ego with a gourmet meal of rapt voyeurism and injecting his narcissistic personality with an ample fix of spotlight glory.  
  
Adam wanted to slink away from the shameless suggestivity that flared in the honey-colored eyes and study the man from an unseen place. He had to admit Brian Kinney was quite the winner when the Gods ran their gene pool. With a healthy dose of self-confidence and a hint of danger thrown in for good measure, he was blindingly attractive. And he knew it.  
  
Not caring that the show was for his benefit, he watched the tableau with fascination and distaste, his jaw muscles working overtime at the dynamic between the two.  
  
_"What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way.”_ _©C.Isaac_  
  
His first impulse was to look away from the calculated display, grab Justin and tell him he deserved better. But he continued to watch. This was a battle he couldn’t win. Yet. Not only would Justin be angry if he interfered, he’d take Brian’s side.  
  
With a proprietary hand cradled around the back of Justin’s neck, Brian turned an icy gaze on Adam. “Still here?” he asked coldly, noting with satisfaction that the object of his wrath had the decency to look flustered.  
  
“Brian...”  
  
He disregarded Justin’s edgy warning, preferring to fixate on Adam instead. Taken aback when the kid lobbed a glare of his own, engaging him in silent battle, his grudging appreciation for the ballsy act gave way to unease. Goldilocks definitely wanted to sleep in his bed.  
  
Justin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gritting his teeth with enough force to feel a sharp burst of pain, he struggled not to smack Brian and walk out. Granted, the man would never win an award for emotional maturity and deserved his own page in the American Psychiatric Association's _Diagnostic Manual for Mental Disorders_ but Christ! This wasn’t a fucking school playground, this wasn’t a competition, and he wasn't the prize.  
  
With fists clenched, he said his name again in a cutting tone that sliced through the wordless tug of war with knife-like precision. “Brian!”  
  
Eyes still focused on Adam, Brian barely managed a distracted, “Hmm?”  
  
“Brian,” Justin spoke in a tight voice. “Why don’t you get everything ready for dinner? The food should be here soon. Adam and I are finished brainstorming anyway.”  
  
His head back in the game, Brian ignored the daggers thrown his way. “Is that what you _kids_ call it now? Make sure Adam has all his stuff when he leaves. I wouldn’t want him to make another trip here for no reason.” The implication was impossible to miss.  
  
Adam bristled at the comment. “I’m right here you know!”  
  
“Unfortunately!” Brian covered the distance to the bar in the briefest of strides. He grabbed an elegantly cut Steuben glass, set it on the counter more vigorously than intended, and filled it with a healthy shot of Beam. The first half slid down his throat in reflective sips. Cursing that he allowed Justin’s “friend” to get under his skin, he finished the rest in a single swallow.  
  
“All right!” Adam threw his hands up in mock surrender. “I know when I’m not wanted.”  
  
Neither Justin nor Adam heard the muttered, “You have no idea!” from the other end of the loft. But this time Brian couldn’t ignore Justin’s unspoken message. The keep-your-mouth-shut-if-you-know-what’s-good-for-you vibe was too strong.  
  
Adam bent over to collect his backpack and various rolls of paper, revealing a tantalizing strip of pale skin between his shirt and jeans that did not go unnoticed by two pairs of eyes. “I’m going, okay? Wouldn’t want to interfere with your plans for the evening.”  
  
“You already have,” Brian grumbled under his breath.  
  
With a boyish smile, Adam turned to Justin. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow. If you’re free, we can work on this some more at lunch and since we’re pressed for time, would you mind if, I mean, maybe we can get together a couple of nights to finish it? I really need to get a good grade on this one.” He rummaged for a pen and scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper, anxious to leave. Brian’s open hostility unnerved him and Justin’s seesaw of emotion confused him. He needed time to think. “Here’s my cell. Let me know your schedule.”  
  
“Thanks!” Justin stuffed the paper into his jeans pocket and flashed a smile of his own.  
  
Adam nodded to Brian. “It was nice meeting you again, _Mr._ Kinney.” He followed it with a wink in Justin’s direction, unaware the gesture had been duly noted and recorded by brooding, hazel eyes.  
  
“Let me help.” Justin scrambled to catch a wayward roll of paper before it slid to the floor. As he walked Adam to the door, he heard Brian’s glass slam on the counter, heard him pour another generous amount of Beam, and his stomach tightened.  
  
On his way out, Adam cautioned, “You should stand up and fight for yourself. You’re letting him win. You know that, right?”  
  
Justin’s eyes flared in annoyance. “This isn’t a game, Adam.”  
  
With a fleeting glance toward the loft’s owner, Adam murmured, “Maybe not to you.”  
  
_“_ **He is a proud handsome despot who plays with the lives and souls of others. Under his icy gaze I am seized with a premonition that this man will capture and enslave. That he has the power to subjugate entirely. Confronted with such fierce virility, I feel ashamed and envious.”** _Leopold von Sacher-Masoch_

 

continue here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1244398>


End file.
